112515 - Hand Off
09:49 -- calamitousClotho CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:49 -- 09:49 CC: • Aaisha, you fall asleep, and wake up with a start. Your whole body hurts, again. The place you are is very dark, and there's something hard and cold and metal beneath you. You are strapped down. • 09:51 -- atypicalTyrant AT she pulls at her restraints, gritting her teeth and hissing at the pain. She shifts trying to move away from the metal before she looks around. Where was she? Wasn't she just on the gondola...? -- 09:53 CC: • You hear footsteps nearby, and a passage into the room begins to glow a little brighter. • 09:54 CC: • A moment later, Scarlet enters, carrying a lantern in one hand and a wicked looking blade in the other. • 09:56 -- atypicalTyrant AT blinking at the bright light she focuses on the sound, frowning. Her expression turned apprehensive at the sight of Scarlet, really again? ...Somehow she can't find the will to speak. -- 09:57 CC: • Scarlet hangs the lantern on a nearby hook, and from its high place it illuminates the rest of the room. She walks over to another metal table, a few rows over from you, and clicks on a light. "Hey Ramira." Scarlet smiles down at the blue blood, who is also strapped down to a bed, missing both arms and a leg. "Vigil really developed a taste for you, didn't he?" • 10:01 -- atypicalTyrant AT she seems to shrink in on herself, ear fins pinning back against her skull and she pulls at the restraints again. Her skin has flushed ashen, eyes wide at the sight of Ramira and a whine starts at the back of her throat before she can stop it. She... she said they'd deal with it didn't she? -- 10:03 CC: • Scarlet moves over towards Ramira's remaining leg. "I've given you some strong nanites, so you should regrow the limbs pretty quickly. Hopefully this leg will last him till then." She begins cutting 10:03 CC: into Ramira, at the hip, and the troll girl opens her mouth like she's screaming, but all that comes out is a hoarse cry. Scarlet nods. "This has gotten much more tolerable since you lost your voice." • 10:07 -- atypicalTyrant AT she starts shivering, her pulling growing weaker and weaker until she was barely moving them. There was a wall going up, a very old and unfamiliar wall she didn't... where has she been? Scarlet? -- 10:07 AT: "...What?" 10:07 -- atypicalTyrant AT her voice is small and weak, barely a whisper. -- 10:08 CC: • Scarlet glances up. "Oh! You're awake. Good Morning!" • 10:09 -- atypicalTyrant AT she flinches, shivering harder unsure from the cold or from... something else? Is she dressed? Aaisha glances down to check, gaze snapping back to Scarlet very quickly. -- 10:09 AT: "What... what's happening." 10:10 CC: • Aaisha is not dressed, and she has scars in the form of writing that she can't read from here all over her body. Scarlet gives Ramira's leg a rough tug, and it disconnects. Ramira vomits all over herself as Scarlet tosses the leg over her shoulder like a bag of flour. • 10:11 CC: • "I'm just keeping an eye on you for now, until Glissa decides how to use you next. I hear you've gotten some skills in the bedroom." Scarlet winks playfully. "Maybe Vigil and I will try you out." • 10:17 AT: Aaisha dry heaves, more from Ramira's vomit than anything else but the moment Scarlet talks she freezes her eyes going impossibly wide pupils blown. That's right, thatsrightno. Nonononono. Aaisha turns her head and vomits, coughing, shaking. There's a loud keen in the room and it takes a second for her to realize it's coming from her. Glissa. The punishment. The horrorterrors. Everyting, everythin 10:17 AT: g comes flooding in and the keen gets louder until she's screaming. Nyarla. She can't breath, and she's sure she's soiled herself. Why that whywhywhy. 10:20 CC: • "You'll at least need a bath first. I'm going to go make dinner for Vigil." She bounces the leg a little. "I'll be back down in a bit. If you're still awake, I'll hose you off." • 10:25 -- atypicalTyrant AT she doesn't seem to hear Scarlet, she's blinded by the tears streaming down her face and pulling at her restraints harder than ever. Her body arches off the table as she tries to get out in a panic, the memories overtaking her and trapping her in them. -- 10:27 CC: • Scarlet whistles low. "Right. I'll leave you to whatever fit you're having." She turns and walks out, taking the lantern with her, and leaving you alone with your thoughts in the darkness. The only sound other than the ones you make is ramira's hushed gasps that might be crying. • 10:31 -- atypicalTyrant AT she calms down after a while, her voice going hoarse and where she's restrained rubbed raw. She's laying there staring at the ceiling of wherever she is, not taking anything in. After a while, she looks over to Ramira, not speaking just looking wondering when she's gotten taken. -- 10:32 CC: • Ramira has gone silent again. You cannot see her in this darkness. • 10:34 -- atypicalTyrant AT she goes back to staring at the ceiling, before she tries to reach her hand to touch her skin. The marks. She... she remembered getting them didn't she? -- 10:35 CC: • Aaisha remembers each one. Contracts she made with horror terrors, for myriad reasons. • 10:35 CC: • But the scars are fading now, which means the contracts are fulfilled, and she is released form them. • 10:43 -- atypicalTyrant AT she shudders, the relief that washes over her an almost palpable thing. There's a part of her unsprised by this, it's how it's been for thousands of sweeps. Aaisha shudders. Time. Time was terrible and everything so recent for her felt so distant too. She'd almost forgotten it all... -- 10:43 -- atypicalTyrant AT she looks around trying to find anything she can see in the darkness. -- 10:44 CC: • Across the room, in the distance, something has a blinking red light. You don't know what it's for, but it blinks steadily. • 10:46 -- atypicalTyrant AT it takes her a moment, startled by the brightness jumping as much as you can when restrained. She takes a deep shakey breath, trying to calm down. It's not helping. When she speaks her voice is hoarse, small and unsteady. "...hello?" -- 10:46 CC: • The light doesn't respond. • 10:47 -- atypicalTyrant AT she turns away from the light after watching it for a second, turning her head in the direction she remembered Ramira. She remembered the blueblood strong, fierce and nearly unweilding. A comfort... if she was still that way. -- 10:47 AT: "Ramira?" 10:47 CC: • There's a slight groan in response. • 10:48 -- atypicalTyrant AT the response makes her go a little weak. She wasn't alone. -- 10:48 AT: "Ramira... Ra-Ramira can you talk?" 10:49 CC: • She groans again. • 10:50 AT: "...You... you can groan for yes? um. Did... Did Vigil bring you here...?" 10:51 CC: • She groans. • 10:52 AT: "Um... okay. Okay not..." She let's out a sob before clamping it down. "I thought he... would leave you to us." 10:53 CC: • Ramira groans. • 10:55 AT: "...I can't tell if you're agreeing or not or just... groaning in reponse." She waits for a moment, trying to find the direction that Scarlet left from, could she see light from under the door? Fear suddenly raced through her at what Scarlet had said. Maybe they'd try her. Nono don't. She whimpered. 10:57 CC: • As you watch that direction, you see the hallway growing brighter again. • 10:58 -- atypicalTyrant AT she freezes, pulling the restraints tight in reflex as she tries to curl up, to cover up. There was no door... and she was suddenly aware of how gross she currently was. -- 11:00 CC: • Scarlet comes back, hanging the lantern again, but this time pressing a panel on the wall as well. Bright light, white and sterile, floods the room. You see not only Ramira, but Antera's sleeping form as well. "All right, ladies, bath time." • 11:02 -- atypicalTyrant AT her eyes snap closed, hissing at the sudden light before blinking them open slowly. She spots Antera and leans up. "I... Antera's alive?" -- 11:03 CC: • "Barely." Scarlet is messing with a panel in the wall. "Okay, i hope you're ready." She presses a button, and water starts spraying, high pressure, out of a nozzle in the ceiling down on you. • 11:06 -- atypicalTyrant AT the answer would be no, but there was a part of her kicking in that was slowly but surely kicking in. After the intial surprise, all the was left was for her to cough through it and shiver, trying to forget things this reminded her of. -- 11:06 CC: • After a bit, the water turns off. She is cold and wet, but clean. • 11:07 CC: • "All right girls, I'm going to bed. Vigil has asked for a little Tyrian for breakfast, so get some sleep." • 11:08 -- atypicalTyrant AT she's shivering, coughing a few more times as her gills spread out trying to take in the water. No water... for thousands of sweeps it was a bit of a shock to her system. She's frozen at Scarlet's next words but she relaxes stifling a sob. Just. Ignore it. Let her get it over with. -- 11:09 AT: "... Did Glissa put me here?" 11:09 CC: • "She gave you to us, yes. Get some sleep. You'll need the rest." • 11:10 CC: • Scarlet shuts off the lights. • 11:11 -- atypicalTyrant AT she laughs bitterly as the lights are shut off. Back to frog land she goes... and maybe an escape. -- Category:Aaisha Category:Scarlet Category:Ramira